


Nervous Young Inhumans

by summoninglupine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Jewish Character, Queer Themes, Trans Female Character, Worst Witch References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/pseuds/summoninglupine
Summary: "You swore you'd never use the face that your ex invented, so let's meet up in uncanny valley."
Relationships: Cho Chang/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Summer Spinoff





	Nervous Young Inhumans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



She let out little utterances in another language when she got it wrong, Luna liked that. She liked her movements, the stern expression she wore when she would stop and then start the routine from the beginning, a flurry of green tartan and bobbed hair, the world’s most dedicated schoolgirl. And whilst her dedication to mastering the routine was tantamount to being criminally adorable, what appealed most to Luna about Cho Chang’s routine was all the opportunities it afforded her to derail it.

She waited her turn, bidding her time, mismatched baseball boots, one apple red, the other bright pink, neither of them especially well tied, and just when Cho seemed close to abandoning the whole idea of learning the dance, she would sneak up and throw her arms around the other girl and declare herself an expression of the unavoidable and inviolable laws of the natural world, and, as such, would not release Cho from her grasp without some token expression of her affection.

This behaviour would prompt frustration, and then laughter, and eventually companionship.

It was easy to notice Luna Lovegood from afar, her untied trainers, the pink hoody she wore beneath her blazer, the handful of varied hairclips she wore in the fringe of her bleached hair, but, in contrast, Cho Chang had made an effort to fly under the radar. 

Luna could remember her first introduction to Cho, the awkward girl in the boy’s uniform, hair cut short, nervous gestures, her mother a witch from Busan, she explained, her father from West Hendon. They had been the only two students on the committee for the school’s Purim celebrations, both of them awkward and uncertain in their roles. And yet, Cho, for all that she was hidden within in that boy’s uniform, had radiated a warmth and familiarity that had reminded Luna of the drift of fireflies in the night. 

Still, it had been a long two years to get where they were now. You can’t just _apparate_ change into actuality, Dumbledore had advised her through her tears; sometimes, you have to let the other person find out for themself.

She smiled at that. It was a warm and quiet spring in 1998 and all was right with the world, her arms around Cho Chang, and a smile on her lips. In a few months’ time, they would both be leaving school, and then, who knew, to Weirdsister College, or MIddlesex Polytechnic, or whatever it was called nowadays. 

She tightened her grasp around Cho Chang’s waist. 

It was a warm and quiet spring in 1998 and all was right with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Cho Chang, as per [NachoDiablo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo)'s [Save the Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346642).  
> Luna Lovegood, as per [this old thing](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3805906/1/Pansy-Parkinson-Just-Loves-Unicorns).


End file.
